


Distressing Damsel

by yokainomiko



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkwardness, Community: badbadbathhouse, Failsuke, Gen, Humor, Stat Farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/">badbadbathhouse</a>. <a href="http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=10270071#t10270071">Yousuke</a> tries to save a damsel in distress and fails miserably</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distressing Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted pretty much anything this year; so I'm making the effort to move some of my stuff from livejournal to here. Poor livejournal. RIP

Title: Distressing Damsel  
Series: Persona 4  
Pairing/Characters(s): Kanji Souji, Yousuke,  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG/K+  
Summary: Prompt from [](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/profile)[**badbadbathhouse**](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/). [Yousuke](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=10270071#t10270071) tries to save a damsel in distress and fails miserably  
Word Count: 215  


\----------------------------------

“TAKE IT OFF!” a gruff voice yelled over Yousuke’s headphones.

Yousuke looked at the river plain and saw a guy in school uniform pulling on a blonde girl’s dress.

She mouthed something. Yousuke couldn’t make it out over his music but he knew that he couldn’t waste any time.

With speed most Inaba residents were unaware he had, Yousuke ran down the hill and tackled the miscreant while yelling, “Don’t worry Miss! I’ll save you!”

“Oof! What the hell Senpai?!”

“Kanji?! What’re you doing–” Yousuke began while standing up.

“I think you dropped this,” the saved ‘maiden’ said holding out some headphones.

“SOUJI?!” Yousuke sputtered. “But y- and the dress… and I thought…” He squinted, “Do I even want to know why you’re wearing Teddie’s wig and dress?”

The leader shrugged. “It was a bet. I thought it would increase my courage.”

“But Senpai, why couldn’t you let me make you a dress that’d actually fit?” Kanji complained.

“That’s it?” Yousuke incredulously asked. “I saved you from getting a dress that fit?!”

Souji got a calculating gleam in his eye. “My hero!” he cried in falsetto before kissing Yousuke on the cheek.

Kanji and Yousuke blushed. The tell-tale sound of an increasing stat rang and Souji smirked.


End file.
